A Promise Broken
by Mrz. EdwardCullenBride
Summary: When he read his vows he promised to love her, cherish her and to grow old, but what happen when one of those promises are broken?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Call

OMG! I can't believe that this happened. I was rushing around the house putting in my clothes and looking for me keys. "Fuck, where they are.' This can't be happening. Not now any ways, I just need to leave.

Just as I found them my phone was constantly ringing I knew I should have left it.

I was doing one twenty five in the sixty mile zone all the way to the hospital. I parked my car in the emergency lane in ran in.

"Hi I'm looking for Edward Cullen, he was brought in." I ask the lady at the front desk, trying to keep it together and not fall apart, but it wasn't working. Soon one tear that slid down my face became two and two became an endless stream of panic, sadness and fear.

"Have a seat Ms. the doctor will be right out to speak with you." The lady said.

The room started to get crowded as family and friends came and left. Esme sat by my side and comfort me while we waited. Carlisle was pacing back and forth hoping that his son was alright. They wouldn't let him back since he was family.

The hours ticked by slowly...

Two hours turned into four

Four into six

And then six hours later a man in a white coat came to deliver us our fate...

A/N: So what did you think, review, follow favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The funeral

I should be crying but I just can't let it show

I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking

All the things we should've said that I never said

All the things we should've done but we never did

All the things we should've given but I didn't

Oh, darling, make it go, make it go away

The last week has been hard on us, after hearing that your husband was never coming back to you made it all the worst, or how about telling your daughter that she'll never get to meet her father because he was taken away.

The moment the doctor came out and told me that he didn't make it crushed me to a million pieces.

_Flashback_

"The family of Mr. Cullen?" The doctor called out

We all stood up. "Is he alright?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes. You could see the stress written all over his face the tiredness in his eyes, but the sorrow and pity when he spoke the words. "I'm sorry Mrs. He did not make it." At that moment I lost everything and there was no getting it back.

_End of flash back_

I had just finished getting ready when Alice, Edward's twin sister came into my room. "You ready?" she ask

I looked at her with fresh tears in my eyes, he promised Alice, he promised he'll never leave me, us, but he did. Now she won't get to meet him and it hurts... It hurts so bad. I sobbed into her shoulder.

About an hour later we were in the car heading to the funeral.

Give me these moments

Give them back to me

Give me your little kiss

Give me your...

I know you have a little life in you yet

Give me your hand, babe

I know you have a lot of strength left

Give me your pretty hand

I know you have a little life in you yet

Oh oh oh

I know you have a lot of strength left

My love child

I know you have a little life in you yet

Whatever you need me

I know you have a lot of strength left

Give me your hand

I know you have a little life in you yet

Give me your hand

I know you have a lot of strength left

I should be crying but I just can't let it show, baby

I should be hopin' but I can't stop thinkin'

Of all the things we should've said that we never said

All the things we should've done that we never did

All the things that you wanted from me

All the things that you needed from me

All the things I should've given but I didn't

Oh, darling, make it go away, just make it go away.

I sat in the front as the preacher and everyone talked about how Edward was a good man and a nice person and was said to see him go. Than it was my turn. I got up on my shaky legs and approach the stand.

"We meet when I was just a junior in high school, at first he would always avoid me, said he was scared that the prettiest girl wouldn't want him." I laugh a pain full laugh. Having to remember all the good things about him and tell others how good of a man he was because they would never get to see more of that side. "But I did and that day was the day that it became Edward and Bella forever." I continue my speech "but the hardest part is that he will never get to meet his daughter and our daughter won't have him in her life to go to the father daughter dance or do the stuff that only they can do." I cried

I turned to his casket "You promise that you would be here for her, for us. You promise that you would never leave me, we had everything, you were my everything and I want you back, please just come back." By then Emmett Edward's older brother came to wrap his arms around me. As I cried and cried hoping to get rid of this pain.

The service was coming to an end as we marched out to the grave where he was to be laid.

A/N: Tell me what you think? Love it, hate it? Well follow, favorite and review. Thanks for reading see you next time. : )


End file.
